Documents and other sheet-like elements are often assembled and bound in a supporting binder. Ring binders are particularly widely used for holding a plurality of interrelated documents and records. The loose leaf documents are readily and conveniently inserted and removed, if necessary, and of course, the binder is readily reused if the content becomes obsolete. In cases of sales presentations as well as various business and other reports, a highly professional presentation of the bound material is desired. The binder as such should present a appearance, as well as a pleasing and interesting presentation of the subject matter. Reports and sales presentations in particular may require assembly of certain documents in a predetermined order to be presented and discussed or reviewed. The well known conventional ring binder often in the form of a three ring binder, may be used. Binders are available with a hard or soft back and front covers interconnected to a connecting base or spine. The spine may be a solid backing member to which the ring assembly is secured. The front and back cover is formed of a relatively flexible material, or of a relatively solid material interconnected to the spine through a suitable flexible connection therebetween.
Binders with special see-through cover structures are available in the prior art. In one binder, a clear plastic outer sheet is attached to the cover and/or spine with an open top edge through which an insert may be inserted. This allows a creative presentation in an initial communication of the material to be presented from within the binder. In another prior art system, a solid cover is formed with an opening with a flexible plastic sheet secured to the back side thereof to form an insert pocket. An informational insert sheet may be inserted with a framed presentation of the insert sheet. The flexible back wall is flexible and may not provide a desired presentation of the inserted display material which is restricted by the size of the window in the prior art as to an 8 1/2.times.11" sheet as widely used.
However, there is a need for a binder including an external cover presentation which provides a reliable, rugged binder while maintaining highly professional and pleasing exterior presentation of the insert, as well as permitting easy assembly and disassembly of the insert.